


影日/不做就出不去的房間

by Tiyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiyu/pseuds/Tiyu
Summary: 只是想讓他們開車 粗糙的pwp





	影日/不做就出不去的房間

「喂，日向呆子你不想出去了嗎？」影山的手指正摳挖著某個難以啟齒的地方，潤滑的冰涼激得日向害怕，他想推開影山的肩膀，卻被釘的牢牢的，雖然為了逃出這裡兩個人各自做好了心理建設，誰上誰下也比腕力決定了（畢竟上面的撐著要比較有力氣才行，在這部分他們還是挺有共識）可面對實打實的性愛，對於兩個童貞來說還是稍嫌勉強了點。

「影山，真的不再想想有什麼其他的辦法逃出去嗎？」日向帶著哭腔啜泣著，不做愛就出不去的房間到底是什麼鬼啊？而且規定要穿著女僕裝又是什麼鬼？感覺自己的後穴被靈活的手指翻攪，腸肉上密佈的神經讓他感到酥麻不止，即便日向極度不想承認也確實在這樣的行為裡品嚐到快感。「嗯.......」忍不住的呻吟就這樣流洩而出，日向的臉羞得發燙，如果平時再多點鍛鍊那就是影山丟臉了啊，不合時宜的思想在手指碰觸到某點軟肉上被打斷了，日向整個人猛然抽了一下，影山以為弄痛他了，怎料抬頭後映入眼簾是滿臉潮紅，眼眶裡含著淚隱忍的日向，激的他下腹一陣火熱，影山努力強壓著自己的慾望，「喂，我要脱你上衣了。」打開鈕扣後，底下是白淨的肌膚，粉色的乳珠小巧挺立，影山就這樣用舌頭裹住那裡抵死糾纏，粗糙的舌苔重重舔過乳孔，接著細密啃咬，舌尖在乳暈上打轉，又把那粒紅櫻吸的嘖嘖作響，身下的日向禁不起這樣的刺激，緊緊的咬著下唇努力不讓自己發出聲音，在後穴的手指也沒閒著，小力的抽插著，時不時蹭過那個點，快感綿延像螞蟻爬過，穴口一抽一抽的。

日向的手用力揪著自己的裙擺，雙重的刺激讓他感到恐懼，太舒服了，影山那個混蛋不是也是第一次嗎，為什麼那麼熟練啊。「等等，你別在舔了啊.....」睜開眼睛，卻望進影山的雙眸，那是要將他連骨頭都吃乾抹淨的慾望，「幹嘛，你已經適應了嗎？」適應？什麼適應？沒等日向反應過來，影山抽出手指，喬了一下位置，抓著腳踝就將自己的性器抵了進去，「等一下啊混蛋，你不能慢一點嗎！」充分的前戲讓進入過程十分順利，一插進去腸肉簇擁著纏繞上來，細細吸允著自己陰莖的感覺過分美好，低沈嗓音發出滿足的謂嘆。日向只覺得自己的肚子很脹，未知的感受讓他忘記呼吸，他像隻擱淺的魚，連換氣都困難，發現日向在發抖，影山俯下身靠近他的耳朵，「別怕啊，我會溫柔一點的。」說完就吻上日向的唇，感覺到侵入者，舌頭向後退卻又被深入舔舐，他緊閉自己的雙眼，肺部的氧氣像被抽乾，日向放棄了抵抗，他嘗試努力的迎合影山的親吻，分開時拉出一道細長的銀絲，「可以繼續做下去嗎？」得到許可的影山緩緩的動了起來，一邊搓揉著兩瓣軟彈的屁股，他允吻並啃咬著，從敏感的頸部到鎖骨，在上面刻滿屬於他的記號，手覆上纖細的腰，感受後穴討好般的往裡頭吸，他加大了抽插的力道，性器頂端輾過腸壁的皺褶再狠狠撞上結腸口，右手握住粉嫩的陰莖上下套弄，惹得身下人戰慄不止，酥麻的浪潮將彷彿將日向拋向雲端，爽的腳趾蜷曲在一起，放開被抓皺的裙子，日向的手環住了影山的脖子，輕柔的舔著他的嘴唇向他索吻，兩個人舌頭交纏，前面吐出小股精液，後穴也迎來了高潮，劇烈的痙攣讓影山也把持不住得將精液一滴不剩的全射了進去，拔出疲軟的性器，黏稠的白色液體從穴口緩慢流下，整個房間都瀰漫著色情的味道，日向饜足的躺在床上，四肢力氣像被抽離，黑色的裙擺上沾著體液，過於香豔的場景讓影山又覺得自己硬了，但說到底他們做愛都只是為了逃出這個房間，就算自己有反應了也不該再繼續做下去了，影山撓撓自己的頭，接著把日向打橫抱了起來。

「喂，別睡著了，帶你去洗澡。」

等出去了再考慮什麼表白吧，唉。


End file.
